BWMajik's SiB Songfic Sessions
by blackwolfmajik
Summary: Songfic Drabble Set for SiB challenge but I totally cheated . None are connected and they're from multiple character perspectives and events. There was supposed to be 10 drabbles...but...THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP ODIE!
1. Night Like This

**Night Like This – The Cure (Alistair/PC – Non-Queen Ending)**

_Say goodbye on a night like this  
If it's the last thing we ever do  
You never looked as lost as this  
Sometimes it doesn't even look like you  
It goes dark  
It goes darker still  
Please stay  
But I watch you like I'm made of stone  
As you walk away_

The room swells in celebration, filling the air with the odd taste of joy to be alive and guilt of having survived.

Like a silver fish, her dancing form draws his gaze as certain as any lure. Even without the familiar robes, he would know her anywhere.

Hooks of regret dig into his chest so sharply that he nearly looks down to check for blood.

Suddenly, he finds himself beside her with no knowledge of how he got there. Her sad smile is unsurprised as he takes her hand.

They spin through the courtly steps as sure as they had moved in battle: perfectly in tandem, extensions of each other.

For a space of heartbeats he pretends that this is how it would be. Together, in sync, for the rest of their lives. For the width of her smile he imagines that this is their wedding and she is his blushing bride.

Finally.

But then the song is over.

And so is the moment.

She vanishes into the sea of silk and noble smiles.

Out of his life forever.


	2. In This Twilight

**In this Twilight – Nine Inch Nails (Loghain - Sacrifice)**

_dust to dust,  
ashes in your hair remind me  
what it feels like  
and I won't feel again.  
night descends  
could I have been a better person  
if I could only do it all again _

With wings that blot out the sky and a roar like a thousand earthquakes, the Archdemon tears into the forces at Fort Drakon.

For a heartbeat, Saris hesitates.

And then he is there – charging forward like the hero he was decades before.

The battle is vicious, a score of men fall to the Beast and Darkspawn reinforcements that make it through the barricades.

She has no time to see; it's a deadly song in her blood that twines with the chant of her spells.

Dodge, weave, cast.

She dances across the gore spattered stones, a step ahead of death. She heals the wounds as they are made, her own cuts left weeping in favor of theirs.

It is Joy.

It is Death.

It is the End.

It will be freedom from her broken heart.

Soon.

She sees him glance at her, a strange look on his face. She doesn't have time to guess what it means, there are others that need her help.

Fire blooms from her hands, licking across the dragon's hide and finding purchase between the scales. It screams.

The swipe from its tail takes her by surprise, slamming her against the cobblestones in a flash of blinding pain.

Her eyes clear to see an armored shadow. Her heart surges for a moment before she sees his hair is not sunlit gold, but black as night.

The tainted god roars in frustration as its weakened body fails under the barrage of Ferelden.

Loghain is speaking.

"Let me do this, you need not die today."

It takes her a moment to understand. When it clicks, she is horrified.

He looks at her, memories clouding his eyes. "I've done…such terrible things. Let me do something right."

It sounds so reasonable, so logical.

And the absolute last she wants.


	3. Hero

**Hero – Nickleback (Zevran/PC)**

_Now that the World isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
Isn't the love of a Hero, that's why I fear it won't do_

They made it, they survived.

Most of them.

Zevran looked over at her, the heavy cost etched in lines around her dark eyes. A hundred things crowded on his tongue, each falling short of escaping his mouth. His usual armor of humor and lechery had no place here in the face of her grief.

He suddenly felt angry, impotent and helpless. For a heartbeat he wished for the damnable templar to be alive again so he could have stabbed some sense into the idiot.

Noble sacrifices were not always worth the cost.

As quickly as it struck him, the rage turned to ash. Alistair could no more have helped what he was then she could. Zevran knew all too well.

He reached out and stroked back some of the hair that had escaped her braid, tucking it behind the delicate point of her ear.

She turned her head to look at him, pale and lost.

The words stopped fighting and he simply smiled for her, knowing words would never be enough.


	4. Center of the Sun

**Center of the Sun – Poe/Capture One (Warden/Camp)**

Struck by sudden inspiration, Zevran picked up the Orlesian Lute that Leliana carried and began to pick out a tune. His lessons from the Antivan whores came back to him as his fingers moved cleverly across the strings. The song was slow and quiet, giving him time to draw the others into the music. He opened his mouth to sing and was startled into almost missing a note when a different voice reached their ears.

It took the companions several heartbeats of confusion to realize what was going on. Alistair looked dumbstruck, his jaw slack with surprise. Even Zevran was speechless for fear of breaking the moment, his fingers continued plucking notes by sheer force of will.

The fire held the stalwart warden's gaze, leaving her oblivious to the stares of the others. Though not trained, the words floated clear and sweet through the night, causing even Oghren to pause in lifting his tankard. When she fell silent, the group could almost convince themselves that they had imagined the entire thing. But then the next verse budded from her lips like a melancholy flower.

The elf was distant, as if she was watching the song play out in the flames, mixing with buried memories that were too intense to face directly.

And suddenly she was singing to _him_, her eyes locked with his own as her voice rose between them. The warmth from her gaze made his heart swell, filling him like liquid fire.

_I look into your eyes  
I am at the center of the sun  
And I cannot be hurt  
By anything this wicked world has done_

The song that had started shy and despondent now lifted with strength and confidence, making his spirit soar with her.

_I hear ...violins_


	5. Every Day is the Same

**Every Day is the Same – Nine Inch Nails (Tranquil)**

_i believe i can see the future  
because i repeat the same routine  
i think i used to have a purpose  
and then again that might have been a dream  
i think i used to have a voice  
now i never make a sound  
i just do what i've been told  
i really don't want them to come around, oh no_

Templars patrol through the hallways; looking for all the world like stamped cookies in their scowls and matching armor. The image would have made me giggle once, but I don't do that anymore.

I don't do a lot of things anymore.

There is fulfillment in routine that I could not have imagined while I was studying magic. The hectic schedule of juggling classes and homework was now replaced with a steady task of restoring the library. Reams of knowledge spanning centuries that once were nothing more than background color, are now comforting companions. My memories of using the archives for illicit reasons belong to another life.

Some of the books cause flickers through my serenity like heat lightning at a distance. An account of the 3rd Blight. Classifications on Abominations. A Genealogy of Redcliff Nobles…

I can't think of why these should matter. So I don't.

The First Enchanter is talking with a woman who stumbles when she sees me.

Her familiar face brings no more passion than a total stranger. It is a liberating existence in some ways.

I am free of cares and concerns.

Free of the horror that fills her eyes.

"_Jowan?"_


	6. Black Eyed

**Black Eyed – Placebo (Morrigan)**

_I was never grateful, that's why I spend my days alone  
I'm forever black-eyed, a product of a broken home_

Disgusting. How she could tolerate the man is beyond me.

I am not unfamiliar with the ways of pleasure, but I have never gotten besotted to the point of …is she _giggling_?

I shall have to remember to place my campfire another twenty paces out to avoid their insipidness.

The whole lot of them are hardly worth the distraction or delay of reaching our goal. It seems that we are forever trekking out of our way to cater to some lost love or idle regret.

The darkspawn will not care that someone's sister turned out to be a harridan.

Although…No. Flemeth would have been a danger to all once the Blight had been dealt with. The warden did not do it for me, I am certain. It was simple practicality.

Mother…

No. I will not think of her again. My life has been played to her tune since the beginning, it is only fitting that her schemes have been thwarted.

Still…


	7. Zero Sum

**Zero Sum – Nine Inch Nails (Alistair/PC –Deep Roads)**

_And I guess I just wanted to tell you  
As the light starts to fade  
That you are the reason  
That I am not afraid  
And I guess I just wanted to mention  
As the heavens will fall  
We will be together soon if we  
Will be anything at all  
_

The Thaig had been beautiful once, full of carvings and golden forges. Now the walls are thick with nitre and lichen, obscuring centuries of painstaking craftsmanship.

The two pick their way through the bones of the past. Echoes and shadows skitter away from their torches, letting their imagination fill in the gaps.

There are few surprises for them: they have been here before.

Cobwebs drift down to mix with the silver in their hair, making her laugh quietly as it tickles her nose.

They don't hold hands, having gone beyond the need of such gestures. He knows when she smiles before she does.

She turns to meet his lips on instinct, the taste of cherrywood and sunlight filling her senses even in the bowels of the earth.

His hands are sure and practiced, a lifetime from the blushing chantry boy she had met in the ruins of Ostagar.

A grin curls her lips against his, making him peek.

"Are you laughing at my prowess, my lady?"

Her laugh blooms fully. "I was just thinking of how the Maker would have trouble striking you down with Lightning in here."

The merriment in his eyes is like strong wine in her blood. "Such blasphemy!" he chides.

"Well, if you're not interested…"

"How far I have fallen, the Revered Mother would spit kittens!"

"That would be a miracle indeed," she purrs before there are only breathless cries and moans between them.

The first brush of otherness brings their weapons ready, the pull of the taint to let them know they are not alone.

The Darkspawn flood from the passages like insects, endless.

The look shared between them is wordless and calm.

They have gone beyond the need for such gestures.


	8. Why Should I Cry for You

Sting – Why Should I Cry For You (Zevran/PC)

_What would be true?  
Sometimes I see your face,  
The stars seem to lose their place  
Why must I think of you?  
Why must I? Why should I?  
Why should I cry for you?  
Why would you want me to?  
And what would it mean to say,  
That 'I loved you in my fashion?'  
_

Zevran watched lacy patterns roll out from the _Siren_'s bow, shining silver in the moonlight. Occasionally a splash of seawater would flick up to land on his face, as light and cold as a mermaid's kiss.

The salt burned in his nose, but he needed the air. His cabin was too full of memories and Isabella's perfume.

The warden had smelled like blood and leather; things most ladies would have abhorred.

Things he was more than intimate with.

Now whenever his blade struck true, he would smell her. When buckling his Felon's armor, he would feel her.

She would always be with him, even though her star had gone out of the world.

When Isabella curled around him to kiss his cheek, she tasted salty wetness. Her face lit with surprise. "My darling, Zev? Have you been cr--?"

His laugh was a jagged and brittle reef. "It is just the sea."


	9. Timecrash

***INSERT STANDARD DISCLAIMER* I know nada, feel nada and own nada.**

* * *

**Timecrash – The Fifth Element Soundtrack / Eric Serra (Darkspawn)**

It sings in his blood, a relentless siren's call at the edge of his mind.

Irresistible.

He looks to the others surrounding him, their faces riven with the same need and savagery. The song has eaten into their souls, leaving them hollow and wretched things that know little of the beauty they seek.

A motion of his fist has them moving, a vast hoard that makes the very bones of the earth shake as they march.

Let the tiny stone men and the tall surfacers tremble in their tin skins.

A Voice of God beckons the Darkspawn onward to their destiny.


	10. Blue Dress

***STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nada!***

* * *

**Blue Dress – Depeche Mode (Teagan/F!Mage PC)**

_Can you believe  
Something so simple  
Something so trivial  
Makes me a happy man  
Can't you understand  
Say you believe  
Just how easy  
It is to please me  
_

"_Mages can marry, or so I am told."  
"They can, if the man is brave enough."  
"I can think of several reasons why one would be willing to be so brave..."_

A whispered mix of murmured excitement, awe and fear, rippled across the crowd as the Guest of Honor arrived.

The moment she came into view, he knew he had chosen perfectly. The midnight blue silk set off the color of her eyes, making them sparkle like the gems pinned into her curls. Moonstones the size of his thumb twined with silver around her neck and slender waist, accenting the flashes of skin left pale against the silk.

She threaded through the gathering with confidence; her youth spent under the steely gaze of Templars made the noble glares seem pale in comparison. She smiled to those she knew and nodded to those she didn't, leaving no one unnoticed.

He tried diligently to pay attention to the other Banns, but like a lodestone, his gaze would return to her sapphire brilliance. Her laugh tickled along his spine as her smile brought warmth to his heart. Had anyone asked, he would have claimed it was purely coincidence that he was the closest to her when the minstrels picked up their instruments.

When he asked her to dance, her smile was gracious and wide, yet the wicked gleam in her eye was only for him.

Though his hands were in their proper places, his mind roamed her body, kindling his blood like her first smile in Redcliff.

At the time, the impending danger had made his flirting clumsy.

Now, he was distracted by nothing but her.

"Thank you for the dress," she whispered as the dance drew her close.

His smile was an echo of the swell in his chest. "You are most welcome, my lady; and most beautiful."

She blushed prettily. "One would wonder how you knew what size it should be."

Teagan gazed down at her, his mind in a million futures where she was with him. "I have to keep some of my secrets safe, don't I?"


	11. Protect Life

*I hate that the last note of this song is clipped off, but what can you do. Such a sadly beautiful song too.

*INSERT STANDARD DISCLAIMER* I know nada, feel nada and own nada.

---ooo---

**Protect Life – The Fifth Element Soundtrack / Eric Serra (Greagoir/Wynne)**

Greagoir was tired; exhausted in a way that ran through his bones and into his very soul.

The armor he had worn like a second skin for over thirty years felt strangely claustrophobic, as if it was trying to swallow him.

As it had his life.

_Their_ lives.

"It won't be long now. She is…" Irving's knowing glance was sympathetic. "I will leave you two alone."

The faint sounds of the First Enchanter's departure barely registered in Greagoir's ears.

As if in a dream, he saw his hand reach up and push open the oaken door.

The quiet hush in the room sounded loud in his head, making him strangely afraid to cross the threshold. As if entering the room would make everything real.

She looked so small. Fragile. Nothing like she had when she went off to defeat the Archdemon.

While he stayed at the Tower.

Greagoir moved closer, each step weighing heavier than the last.

Her hand felt like a broken wing under his tentative touch.

"I'm sorry..." the words felt so small and inadequate for the wealth of regret that tried to drown him.

His whisper opened her pale blue eyes, a soft smile flickering across her lips.

"I missed you..."

He leaned forward suddenly, catching her mouth in a kiss a lifetime overdue and a lifetime too late.

A kiss from a time before he was sealed in armor and oaths.

Behind his closed eyes she was wild, her wicked grin for him alone in the secret shadows of the Tower; her hair burning gold in candlelight as it trailed across his pillow...

So many years he had spent not allowing himself to look at her, not letting his ears follow the singsong of her voice, not feeling his heart clench as she cried for their son.

He couldn't bear to look away from her now.

He couldn't imagine not hearing her speak.

He couldn't stop the screaming of his heart.


	12. Step Back

***INSERT STANDARD DISCLAIMER* I know nada, feel nada and own nada.**

* * *

**Step Back - Charlie Clouser / SAW IV Soundtrack (Cousland)**

"We're Howe's elite."

In that moment, as if the name itself were an incantation, the woman Alistair loved disappeared.

Her wary curiosity at the unexpected confrontation vanished in a heartbeat, leaving a sudden and complete stillness that had even Zevran glance at her cautiously.

Unfamiliar with her normal behavior, the enemy soldiers smirked – mistaking her change in demeanor for terror.

In a low and dispassionate voice Alistair barely recognized, the companions heard: "Save that one for last. I have some questions."

Howe's man snorted, clearly unimpressed with the small woman. "I'll save _you_ for last, pretty girl. I'll take my sweet time with your charms before passing you on to my men."

Alistair stiffened indignantly, but the warden didn't blink.

The sergeant looked uncertain for a moment, as if sensing things weren't going to go according to plan. Before he could say a word to avert disaster, chaos erupted in the tiny room.

Bare moments later, it was over. The last would-be assassin tried to crawl backwards, slipping in the gore of his friends.

"I-I—stop! I'm _sorry_! Ok? What do you want? I'll tell you—_anything_. Any-"

"Shhh," she pursed her lips, blood spattered cheeks ruining the comforting gesture. "And here I thought you wanted to spend time with me. I haven't even asked you anything yet."

Like a hunting cat, Zevran moved gracefully across the room, dividing the frantic attention of Howe's remaining man.

"Wynne?" Cousland called over her shoulder without looking away from the survivor. Her voice was soft, relaxed.

_Terrifying._

"Alistair could surely use a drink about now, would you take him with you? Zevran and I can handle this."

The senior warden startled at the mention of his name, the haze of combat washing from his mind as her intentions became clear.

"Wait! You don't—"

"Alistair. Please."

Fury that he was being sent off like an errant child was tempered when he glanced back at the doomed soldier. Suddenly he felt queasy and made his escape with a disapproving Wynne not far behind.

Despite his best efforts, there was not enough alcohol to block up Alistair's ears. Even with the door closed, he could still hear her sweet voice and the shrill answers she sought.


	13. Beautiful

***STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nada!***

**

* * *

**

**Beautiful – Joydrop (Anora/F!Aeducan)**

_If I was beautiful like you  
I'd be quick to assume  
They'd do anything to please me  
I see the reaction when you walk into a room  
But that will never be  
That will never never be  
Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me  
_

Anora's hands fluttered gracefully, the delicate nails shining with lacquer from Orlais. "I am glad that you escaped capture unharmed."

A muscle jumped in Asha's jaw. Quicksilver memories of the accommodations she had 'enjoyed' in Fort Drakon and the dungeons of Orzammar flickered through her mind. The Queen didn't even have a hair out of place from her 'terrible incarceration' at Howe's estate.

Asha toyed idly with the ragged end of her dark ponytail; thinking the split and knotted strands would probably have looked more at home on a real horse. There was even a piece of rotted straw tangled up in the inky curls.

The dwarf princess tried to focus on Anora again, looking at her critically. Throughout the land she had heard the queen called a 'vision of golden beauty', 'regal' and any number of other flattering monikers. Was this just noble bootlicking? Or was Anora what surface men looked for in a woman?

In Orzammar she had been desired because of her station, to be associated with the King's favorite child would have been quite a prize. Caste meant nothing in the human lands, even Gorim had abandoned her memory within months.

Was she really so…?

When they rejoined the others in the main hall, Asha felt everyone's attention track to the golden Queen as if she were the sun itself.

Except for one.

He knelt down and captured her face with his warrior's hands, dirt staining his callouses much like hers.

With a concerned smile, he said: "Are you ok, Beautiful? You look like she gave you bad cheese. Well, not that there could _be_ bad cheese, of course…"

_Beautiful?_

Suddenly it didn't matter that there were sweat stains on her armor or blood under her nails. _He_ thought she was beautiful, and that made her Queen of the World.


End file.
